


Alcohol and cigarette

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 仓安 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 让我们把痛饮曲解为一种宗教仪式，再用抽烟假装仪式间隙的短暂清醒预警：尬开的仓安车
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 7





	Alcohol and cigarette

要是说安田章大没有设想到现在的状况，那确实有点太假了。

下了课在学校里乱逛的时候，他看到了这个站在乐队演出海报前的高个男孩子，穿着普普通通的卫衣牛仔裤。安田小声说了一句“你好”，没想到男孩子自我意识极强地立刻转过头来，鼻梁高挺而眉眼都淡淡的，表情里有掩饰不住的戒备。正脸的风格跟侧面不太一样呢，安田笑了笑：“或许有些唐突，请问你可以做我的模特吗？”他没说错什么，他确实需要模特，虽然是不脱衣服的那种。男孩子的眼睛里短暂地滑过一点不解，安田以为自己要被拒绝了，但是对方回了句“可以哦”。

安田是这所艺术大学里平面设计系的老师，他最近接了一点私活，做一组商业海报——虽然海报并不一定需要模特，但也不是不可以假公济私；虽然“商业海报”在外行人听起来像是隐含着“不用追求艺术性不强求模特的表现力”的随意感，但这个男孩子的僵硬程度还是超出了安田的预想。他听话地将脸侧过来一次次接受闪光灯的照射，在脸上覆上彩色的塑料薄膜或是轻纱，努力按照摄影师的要求摆出一些“自己做起来很舒服自然”的姿势，可还是僵硬到无解。

“为什么你可以连侧面的下巴线条都透着紧张啊大仓君，嘛虽然某种意义上这也算是表现力很强呢。”安田笑着叹了口气，把相机放了下来，捋了捋耳边滑落的头发，招呼惴惴不安站在布景前的，姓“大仓”的年轻男孩子，“先不拍了，我们来喝点酒放松放松。”

大仓忠义像是松了一口气，有些不好意思地抓了抓头发，走上前来默默地帮安田摆酒杯和下酒菜。

对哦，问题就出在这里！回头想想他们似乎不应该喝那么多酒。似乎事情就是从这一步开始往比较奇特的方向发展的。安田努力把思绪从几小时前拽回来，大仓正跨坐在他的腿上，鼻子眼睛都哭得红红的，不着寸缕，现在可不是胡思乱想的时候……他忍不住拍了拍大仓的屁股，触感良好声音清脆，对方还轻轻地呜咽了一声。

“求求你，让我进去……我好难受……”安田真的没想到的是，大仓很爱哭，虽然好像是酒精催化作用下的，近似生理性的眼泪。

“那你帮我。”安田困难地扭转身体，从床头柜的抽屉里摸到润滑液，挤出一些涂在自己身上，扶着大仓微微颤抖的手指往自己体内伸进去。虽然做好了心理准备，但他还是被大仓手指插入的实感刺激得一个激灵。像寻求某种补偿似的，他把手伸到大仓的胸口，在他的乳尖温柔地打转转，对方努力专心在帮助情人扩张这件事上，却还是在他坏心眼地用力揪了一揪之后，忍不住微微闭眼喘气。

“不要动我，我会想射……”

“没关系，一开始都会很快就射的，我们还可以来第二次。”话虽如此，安田从善如流地把手移到了大仓的肩颈处。“下午刚见到你的时候，没想到你这么爱哭啊。”

“呜…我不爱哭！我只是喝醉了容易哭！”大仓的手指微微用力按下去，他终于找到了安田的敏感点，这回换安田在有节奏的抽插中难耐地逸出低低的呻吟。“会痛吗？”

“不会，大仓君很温柔……”

下午拍摄的时候，喝了一点酒的大仓忠义终于开始有了安田想要的状态，眼神冰冷姿态放松，不再恐惧镜头也不是完全无视这个存在。即便是喝了酒，他不笑的时候在镜头上看起来也是心情不太好的样子（这一点让安田很满意），但镜头之外整个人都温和柔软了许多。

“搞定”，安田章大再一次放下相机，这回是心情比较愉快的那种。天色渐渐昏暗下来，他开始收拾工作室里的东西，准备收工回家。

“安田君，我想吃拉面。”一回头，大仓躺在沙发上看着他，表情和姿态都像一条在信任的人面前露出白肚皮的狗。安田再看了一眼茶几上，一整瓶酒几乎都被大仓一个人喝完了。

“好呀，这附近正好有一家不错的拉面店。那这就算是报酬了哦？”安田语气轻松地开着玩笑，弯着腰收拾茶几上散落的下酒菜包装袋，顺手摸了摸一把大仓的脑袋，他有点自然卷，头发染成了茶色。

“不行，这样太犯规了！”大仓突然在沙发上坐直，微微蹙着眉，表情严肃语气软绵绵地抗议。似乎是感知到了安田内心的不当回事，为了表达抗议的力度，他凑上前飞快地吻了一下安田的嘴唇。

被漂亮的半醉男孩子主动献吻，纵然是常年身处帅哥美女如云的艺术大学，安田的心里也还是微微地麻了一下。所以之后他混混沌沌地带着大仓去家旁边的拉面店吃面喝啤酒，又把醉得乱七八糟的大仓提溜回家扔进浴室按着他洗澡，这种不太合理的事情就也不是不能理解了。

然后大仓腰上裹着条小浴巾满脸眼泪地跑出来，安田大惊失色，小心翼翼地问了问才发现这傻孩子只是眼睛里进了洗发水怎么洗眼睛都还是疼心里突然开始委屈，不禁很不给大仓面子地笑出声来。

“你笑什么！”安田忍不住吻了这个傻傻的小朋友一下，大仓不服气地吻了回去，再吻过来，再吻回去……大概是因为安田也不太清醒吧，再反应过来，两人就已经滚到了床上。

“唔……”明白了要领之后，大仓开始逐渐掌握主导，大概。安田觉得自己也开始变得难耐又期待起来。“要插进来吗？好像差不多了。”

“嗯——”大仓扶着自己的性器，小心翼翼地放在入口，猛地一挺进。突然感受到与手指灵活的运动不同的，被充满的感觉，安田呼出长长的一口气，搂住大仓细长的脖子，对方试探性地抽送起来，却又忽然停住。

大仓没什么经验却非要当插入的那方，所幸他足够温柔体贴足够照顾床伴的情绪，除了不知为何有点爱哭之外似乎没什么太大缺点。

“你好紧……太紧了，有点痛……”听见年轻男孩子带着鼻音的嗫嚅，他抬头望向对方细长的眼睛，又有眼泪挂在眼眶边上将落未落。安田想要摸一摸大仓毛茸茸的头发，只是轻轻往下压了压他的脖子，大仓就乖乖地把头低了下来。“摸我”，安田用气声在他耳边说着，舔了舔他的耳廓。

他能感觉到大仓在自己里面狠狠的一个耸动，连带着自己仿佛无法控制地轻微收缩。大仓的手指小心地覆上他的胸口，手上有一层薄薄的茧，在摩擦到平日基本被衣服覆盖着的乳尖的时候格外刺激。这男孩之前好像说他是西洋音乐系的来着。

“对了，你是学什么乐器的？”安田想给这个一直眼泪汪汪的男孩子打打岔，到底是谁在上谁啊为什么要哭成这样。

“架子鼓。”

“最近有在练什么曲子吗。”

大仓不说话，嘴角微微抿了起来，手指有节奏地敲击安田一侧的乳尖，另一只手若即若离地摸着他的腰侧，伴奏似的。“你猜猜看。”安田很瘦，皮肤下面几乎就只有肌肉和骨骼，某种意义上来说确实像一张鼓。

“怎么可能猜得到……”安田等不及地扭着腰，丁零当啷的耳饰跟着头一起晃，发出细小而清脆的噪声。

摸着腰侧的手改为握住安田下身，用同样的节奏抚弄，食指时不时划过已经开始流出前列腺液的龟头。大仓显然对鼓的熟稔程度远超过对性事，一旦找到了自己的节奏就忘记了刚才的委屈，俨然换了一个人。

对哦，他说他性经验很稀少的来着，安田福至心灵，开始尝试用手打乱他的节奏，学着他的动作抚弄他的乳珠，不过是不遵循任何规律的乱摸一气。“猜不到啊。”

“呜……”大仓努力忍住了一声即将溢出口的呻吟，他的眼睛还是有点红红的，脸上还有泪痕，与脆弱的表情不太相符地，他双手用力掐住安田细瘦的腰，终于认真地抽送起来。

涂在安田体内的润滑剂沾在大仓的性器上，发出腻嗒嗒的声音，安田把腿盘在了年轻男孩结实的腰上，大仓顺势一只手托住了他，手按在尾椎骨的部分。在满脑子怪想法的现代死宅看来，人为增加的尾巴除了萌以外，在功能上像是一种附带的性器——因为抚摸尾椎骨的感觉那么爽，仿佛从那一处沿着脊椎直通大脑。

但其实大脑才是最重要的性器官。

安田用力把手臂往下身探去，夹住大仓在他身体里不断进进出出的部分，满意地听见对方带着鼻音的喘息声。

他平时也是这么敲击他的鼓的吗，演奏架子鼓是如此淫靡的吗？

“好想看你敲鼓啊。”

卖力动作的大仓没有回应。他的额头上贴着一层薄薄的汗，发丝被汗水打湿，根本没有余裕回答这句话，自然也无从得知安田脑海里演绎的，足以让他再也没法平心静气面对架子鼓的想象——安田想坐在他观众席的第一排，想在他的鼓声里自慰，想象被他用身体的延伸部分撞击的东西是自己，想让他在专心演奏的间隙，偶然抬头的时候对上自己带着情欲的眼神——随后仿佛带着恨意而实则只是满怀欲望地，敲击得更加猛烈。

面对和自己有着同样构造的躯体，太明白如何让对方小声喘息、微微闭眼、而后终于失禁般地叫出声来。像是在挑衅着另一个人的敏感点一样，于是那个人发狠的动作和越来越快的抽插都像是在报复这种挑衅。做爱像小型战争，欲望是引发躁动不安的毁灭性物质。

“安田君，我想射了……”不知为何，大仓的眼睛又开始有些湿润。他俯下身舔吻着安田的耳朵和颈侧，然后挪到嘴唇，腰部动作变慢，右手略有些粗暴地搓着安田昂扬的性器。安田的五感被放到极大，他能感觉到自己一寸寸展开，欢欣鼓舞地包裹住大仓温热的部分，又满心期待大仓缓慢而滞重地在他的敏感处摩擦，却没有想到大仓的另一只手突然捏住他的乳尖用力一拧——像是叹息般短促地叫了一声，安田射了出来，他没有想到竟然是自己先忍不住。

那双湿漉漉的眼睛太有欺骗性了。

大仓重新挺起身来，掐住他的胯骨，用力发泄般地狠狠抽插，刚射完精非常敏感的安田感觉自己像是要被他搞到散架。一阵僵直的颤抖后，大仓在安田唇上吻了一下，缓缓拔出鏖战后软塌塌的性器，两人的下身都湿乎乎的。安田在床头柜抽了两张面纸，分给大仓一张。

“大仓君一直哭个不停呢，超级可爱的。”

“闭嘴。”大个子无处安放的四肢，撒娇般地缠上来。大仓轻轻拨弄着安田的耳扩，两人都能听见塑料相互撞击的“哒哒”的声音。

“明天有课吗？”

“有是有，不过可以翘掉。”一边说一边有一下没一下地蹭着安田的腿。

“我可以跟你们科系的老师告状吗？”

“那我只好去乖乖请假，理由就写睡了隔壁平面设计系的老师。”

“闭嘴。”房间里只有暗暗的氛围灯，却还是瞥见余光里大仓一脸得逞的笑，安田忍不住把手伸向他的胸口，满意地看到对方突然一抖。“正中靶心，十环。”

“那要再来一次吗？”

“我想抽根烟。”安田挣脱出大仓的怀抱下床，在散落的衣服里翻出打火机和烟盒，悠然自在地陷进了床边的单人沙发里。

大仓看着他身后的窗户，月光很亮，窗帘被夜风吹得略微飘浮起来，温和地拍打着窗框。

“给我一根。”

“吸烟有害健康，年轻人。”接住了安田随手扔来的一根烟，大仓坐在床上思忖了一下，还是下了床，凑近安田借火。

安田嘴里叼着烟，把头发别到耳后，眼睛弯了弯，似乎是对他笑了笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 写车可真是太难了……边缘写手的快乐大概就在于不断挑战自我（。  
> 灵感是某张仓的裸安，想写哭包仓只是因为最近在听TOKIO翻唱的眼泪君再见。  
> 感谢你看到这里。


End file.
